


Morosis

by maelins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelins/pseuds/maelins
Summary: morosis- (v.) the stupidest of stupidities.“Go home if ya come just to spit gibberish”Ignoring the whining guy, Osamu just do his works in peace that last only few seconds since Atsumu has been sighing- wanting attentions. He sighs and puts the rice ball he made, “Say it”Atsumu looks at him as he pouts before pulling his hoodie down to cover his face, “Samu, I am missing him like crazy!”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Morosis

**Author's Note:**

> it kinda hurts writing this story and my heart clenches all the time.

Atsumu and Sakusa has been dating for three years if they manage to go through their 3rd anniversary tomorrow- Atsumu’s second favourite day after their birthdays.

Fishing for his phone, Atsumu smiles while tapping on Sakusa’s name, _Omi_. He rereads their old texts, they were dry, dull and one-sided.

_Omi, what ya doing?_

_Im busy rn._

_Omi, lets walk to practice tmr together, yea? (read)_

_Omi, im bored._

_Im not, talk to u later_

Atsumu has this weird feeling that telling him this is not what he deserves. Well according to Osamu, he is not in any way perfect to find someone better for him but at least, someone who stays with him on both fun and gloomy days. But then, he has been dealing with _this relationship_ for years and to back up now is not what he wants.

 _Omi, ya busy? Can I come over? I brought groceries_.

Atsumu waits and leans his back against the wall in front of Sakusa’s apartment which just next to his. Though they date each other, Atsumu can count how many times they had stayed over at each other’s place.

Staring at the stuffs he brought after checking his phone, he starts thinking again- _why is everything he did makes me mad and frustrated lately?_ The past few months, Atsumu has been thinking about it- as if asking himself to move on and fall in love with someone new who can treat him right and not letting him hanging on something unclear.

But everytime he wants to make up his mind, Sakusa comes to him. _Yea, sure_. _Im home, anyway_.

\--

The door swings open from inside, Atsumu’s smiling eyes meet Sakusa’s _unamused_ one. Atsumu rapidly puts the stuffs down just so he can hug the man and telling him that he is missed but before he can do that, Sakusa walks away to where he was- mumbling _come inside_.

Atsumu’s hands slowly back away to his side, looking down at the paper bags he brought with him as he smiles weakly before coming in. _Not even helping? Not a big deal, yea_. He points out and lying to himself that he is not bother by Sakusa’s action earlier.

He reaches the living room and _oh, he is with friends_ \- Sakusa has Komori and Suna there. Atsumu makes his way to the kitchen and eavesdropping to whatever they are talking about- _college stuffs?_ He then glances over at Sakusa to see he is not even interest on helping him to which he did everything by himself.

He puts the groceries to their place, helping Sakusa puts away the empty containers from his fridge before standing awkwardly watching them from a far. _Now, what? I cannot just go there, right? I will have no idea on what to do._

 _Meow_. He looks down to see their pet cat rubbing his body on Atsumu’s leg. Once a stray cat which Sakusa found at the alley and grow interest on it, saying it is cute and cat is _clean-er_ than dog.

Atsumu prepares a warm milk and sits next to it behind the kitchen bar. His eyes may have glued on the cat but his mind and ears are not. _At least, tell me if yer busy. I can come later._ He whispers to himself. Then, his phone vibrates.

_I cannot see you but you are pouting. Go watch some movies. I will not take long._

Atsumu lets out a chuckle at the text- peeping to look at Sakusa to see him nods his head. Atsumu smiles at him and walks to the tv. Drowning himself on the couch and clicks the first movie he sees on the screen. Well, he is not watching but just distracting himself.

Suddenly, Suna’s voice snaps him from his day-dreaming, “Atsumu, can you lower the volume?”

Furrowing his brows, Atsumu feels like he is lonely. In Sakusa’s home. With Sakusa in it. He lowers it to only the cat listens and takes his phone. _Not yet finish?_

Sakusa leaves him on read and Atsumu finds himself breaking again. His tears start threatening to fall. _Hold on, why would I cry over this? He is busy, idiot. Calm down_. He puts a spell on himself.

Atsumu looks over the couch and watches them discussing. Sakusa is really into it that Atsumu think he should not come over instead. He watches the man thoroughly until there is the urge feeling to touch his mole on his forehead or just cuddle him from behind.

His love for him suddenly roses and his heart tighten. _This will hurt so bad if it does not work out at last_. Atsumu recalls the moments Sakusa suddenly change where he starts ignoring his texts and calls, he walks to practice without waiting for him, he talks less than before and his usual silent is not because he wants to irritate him but pure ignoring. _God, this will hurt_.

Atsumu opens his eyes and wipes his tears which he is not sure where it is coming before finally realises he is surrounding by the dim light. The movie is still playing but not the movie he chose early. He looks behind him, Sakusa and the others are not there anymore.

_Omi? Where ya at?_

_You awake? We are at study room._

_It is past 9 already. Let’s have dinner first. Have a rest, Omi._

_We just did. Find what you like there and have your meals._

He reads the text over and over again. _This should be fine, he is busy. I can_ \- Atsumu releases a shaky breath and forces a smile. He replies.

_It is late. I will have mine at my house. See ya tmr, Omi._

_Do not stay up too late._

_I am sad but I will be okay._ Atsumu tells, pets their cat and leaves the house. Sakusa looks to where the sound from the closed door comes, he sighs.

\--

7.49pm- Atsumu jumps on the couch and waits for Sakusa’s arrival. The house was decorated prettily by himself. There are tons of pictures, balloons, foods and even a cake which he asked Osamu for help.

Atsumu texts his man, _Omi, ya asleep?_

8.15pm _\- Omi, ya not reading my text._

9pm _\- Ya okay?_

9.15pm _\- Should I go there instead?_

Half an hour later, Atsumu goes to Sakusa’s apartment and opens it with the key Sakusa entrust to him to only use for emergency. And since Sakusa does not reply to his texts and calls, he assumed the guy is sleeping and that he needs to wake him up for their simple party.

Atsumu makes his way to Sakusa’s room and opens the door to see Sakusa is in front of his laptop- reading some kind of hard article according to wrinkles on Sakusa’s forehead and that his palm supports his chin.

Atsumu walks in, “Omi? Ya busy?”

“Extremely. We can talk or do things later if it is not urgent”, Sakusa’s voice is hoarse, probably he has not been saying anything for hours and just doing his works. Atsumu’s toes curling inside his socks, “But, Omi, today is-“

“My assignment’s dateline and I have 3 hours left to submit. Is that answering whatever you trying to say?”

Sakusa meets eyes with Atsumu’s- the glance he usually gives when he sees something he extremely hates or when he loses his focus. Atsumu only hums in responses and leaves immediately.

11.30pm- Sakusa clicks the submit button and see his favourite sentence of the day _\- you have submitted your works_ and finally releases a content sighs. He leans against the chair, takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes before grabbing his phone.

13 missed calls. 99+ unread messages with half of them are from Atsumu.

He throws it away again and makes his way to the kitchen to have something for dinner only to get surprised by a cute cake on the table. His cat runs towards him with a little cap on his head that surprisingly still attached to it as he lifts it up and _reads_ the cake.

_Happy 3 rd Anniversary Omi._

_I love you._

_Fck_. He can feel his heart drops to the floor. He runs to his room and looks at his calendar, _it is today_. Next to it, is Atsumu’s post-it notes he left yesterday, _do not forget to come over, Omi. I will wait_.

He takes his phone and taps on Atsumu’s name.

_Omi, what time will ya come over?_

_[picture attached, living room] I am decorating it by myself so ya better praise me later._

_[picture attached, cakes and foods] I made these by myself (okay, Osamu helped me)_

_Omi? Ya sleeping?_

_Did ya prepare something?_

_Ya do not have to, Omi._

_[picture attached, Atsumu’s selfie] I just want ya to come._

_Should I go there instead?_

_Omiiiii????_

_I am on my way._

_Omi-kun._

Sakusa’s heart is clenching at his name, his nickname being called with –kun in it. It does sound he makes a mistake whenever Atsumu calls him like that. And he surely did right now.

_I should not ask this but I think I have to._

_Omi, ya do not like me anymore? Ya do not respond to anything I did lately. I have been thinking what did I do to ya? But ya never say anything._

_Is this because of your college? Or did I do something?_

_I have been meaning to ask but ya never have time. Heck, we never talk to sleep anymore._

_If ya stay on this relationship for me, I am sorry. I should have known it but I take too much time to realise. I am blinded by my own love to ya. I really love ya so much that I maybe pretend to not see the sign ya have been giving. I am sorry for being so selfish._

_But, I would not anymore. I love ya so I will give ya what ya want._

_Let’s break up, Omi._

Instead of replying back or anything, he just let himself sits on the floor- helplessly. Thinking all the times he did him wrong and ignore him, now that he has all the time in the world, he has nobody to spend it with.

The cat rubs its body to his knee, Sakusa pets him slowly- recalling the times he sees Atsumu with the cat alone in the kitchen back then. His eyes start getting teary, “He is not going home anymore”

Sakusa’s last semester end. So is his relationship.

  * **A few weeks after/ A few efforts after**



Atsumu changes into his new shirt after showering. Sakusa on the other side cannot calm himself down. He is debating in his mind whether to still asking or not. _Surely, his answer will always be the same_. _But, trying would not hurt._

“Atsumu”

Atsumu turns his head slightly as a sign that he is listening to whatever Sakusa is trying to say before taking stuffs from his locker to put them inside his bag. He checks himself once again before closing the locker.

“I heard there is a new menu at McD-“

“Sorry, Sakusa but my brother is waiting at home. He prepared the dinner”

 _Oh._ Sakusa is deeply hurt. Not by his _real_ name being said. Not because Atsumu rejects him again. Not anymore. But it is because every time he asks him to go somewhere, he never says _maybe, next time_. Why? _Is it because there is really no next time for us?_

“Then, I- will go first”

Atsumu nods his head without even looking at the guy, pretending to check whatever on his shoes. As Sakusa finally leaves, he sits on the bench for a while, calming his maddening heartbeat as he sighs.

After it seems like hour but just a few minutes after, Atsumu takes his leave.

Blowing into the air while hugging himself- walking along the sideway, he walks passing by the place Sakusa’s mentioned. He stops for a while and trying to look around from the glass window until he spots the guy he is been searching at the end of the restaurant- far from people. He sits alone.

Atsumu’s fist clench inside his pocket sweater watching him like that. _Why does he look like someone who just got dump- got rob or something?_

Sakusa at the inside, slowly takes one of the fries and shoves it in his mouth when his phone lights up with Atsumu’s name on it. _At least look happy, people might think someone forced ya to eat there._ Sakusa looks around franticly, hoping he sees the sender but no. So he just sits there and smiles at his phone before replying, _I will now : )_

Atsumu fishes back his phone to his pocket and walks away. Puts on the hoodie and mumbles to himself. _Let’s not see each other for a while._

He then finally stops in front of a restaurant, staring at his shoes, he closes his eyes tightly before stomping around. People who just left the shop avoids him, probably scared and wondering- _is not that Osamu-san’s twin?_

“LEAVE! IF YOU GOING TO MAKE MY CUSTOMERS UNCOMFORTABLE!” Osamu snaps, coming out from the restaurant.

“SAMU! I am losing my mind whenever I see him. I hate him. I might end up killing him soon” Atsumu says while following his brother in.

“Go home if ya come just to spit gibberish”

Ignoring the whining guy, Osamu just do his works in peace that last only few seconds since Atsumu has been sighing- wanting attentions. He sighs and puts the rice ball he made, “Say it”

Atsumu looks at him as he pouts before pulling his hoodie down to cover his face, “Samu, I am missing him like crazy!”

\--

Chugging on the alcohol as if he is drinking water, Sakusa’s head stays low. The background is so loud with Bokuto leads some kind of game, Hinata’s excited voice and the other players screaming.

Sakusa never drink much whenever they agreed to go out after a big win since it will lead to something wild, though he is confident with his alcohol tolerance. But tonight, he thinks he will just drink the thoughts away.

At the big table where Sakusa’s seat is at the end of the table with Atsumu is in front of him who watches them from a far, he sighs as he closes his eyes before his head falls on the table along with the bottle that falls on the floor.

The team pauses for a while and looks at him. He slowly looks up to lock eyes with Atsumu’s worried one.

“Finally,” he starts, “you are looking at me.”

Atsumu’s eyes widen as he looks at the others who has no idea what is he talking about. Since they did not tell the team yet.

“Sakusa-“

“Atsumu”

Atsumu stops as he waits for Sakusa to finish. His head still hung low but his hand holds Atsumu’s palm. His voice cracks when he says, “Tsumu, let’s get back together”

\--

Everyone has their own places for resting as the practice ends- sitting on the bench, leaning against the lockers or simply standing. Bokuto at the other side with legs resting on Hinata’s laps asks, “Tsum Tsum, you were late today. How come when you did not even stay that late last night?”

Just as Atsumu about to reply to that hard question, Hinata adds with a difficult one, “Atsumu-san, is Omi-san that heavy?”

Hinata probably asks that because of the numerous patches on Atsumu’s back and on his shoulders and that his constant whining back at practice- saying his body does not cooperate well today.

All the eyes are now on Atsumu but his are on Sakusa who is furrowing his eyebrows on his name suddenly being mentioned.

“It is not-“

“Now, I know why you never agree to drink with us. You cannot handle alcohol well, right, Omi-san?” Hinata asks.

Sakusa’s brows furrow tighter.

“Yea, you drunk so bad. You even asked Atsumu-“

Atsumu’s widen at that as he rapidly jumps on his feet. The players automatically on their guards. Sakusa has never been so curious about anything for his life but this one triggered him. Atsumu grins awkwardly as he shows them their locker room key, “It is late. I will lock the door later. Ya guys can go first”

 _Why would I get nervous? They probably will know it soon or later._ Atsumu has in mind as he rinses his body at the shower. Staring at the water and let his mind wanders around, he sighs to himself. _Because even I cannot accept the truth yet._

He is checking on his body by the mirror when the door opens. He ruffles his hair to the back as he greets, “Ya forgot some- oh, Omi-kun, ya forgot something?”

It has been a while since the last time he called Sakusa by his famous nickname that the guy feels butterflies for seconds. Atsumu suddenly feeling small in front of Sakusa’s stare that he awkwardly rummages through his locker to grab his shirt. _It is not like he never see me_ -

“Hinata told me that you helped me that night. I guessed I am pretty drunk. And heavy” Sakusa says as he makes his way towards Atsumu- handing him _salonpas_ patches.

Atsumu lets out an awkward chuckle while taking it, saying it was not a big deal and just because their home happened to be in the same way. Sakusa listens to his excuse but the truth is, he is watching Atsumu’s struggle with the salonpas.

He takes it back from Atsumu and turns him around- ignoring Atsumu’s whining. Slowly, he puts one on Atsumu’s bare shoulder as the guy tilts his head. Sakusa asks, “Did you- I remember asked you something”

Then, he puts another patch on his back along with a question, “You- have not answer it”

Atsumu blinks his eyes numerous times before slowly moves forward and puts on his shirt. He does not say anything but takes his bag and slings it across his body. He turns around again to face already tearing up Sakusa.

“Is that a no, Tsumu? Cannot we go back to how we used to?”

Atsumu clenches his tight on his bag and blinks numerous times, stopping his glassy eyes from shedding tears.

“It maybe is easy for ya but I am still hurt. I am sorry, Omi”

\--

The days turn into a week, then turns into months. Now, everytime Sakusa sees Atsumu, he will find a way to win him back. Or at least, he wants to put them on a good term.

“Atsumu, mind if we grab- your brother is waiting? Alright, there is always next time”

But not even a single chance he got to spend with him. Atsumu has been so good at excuses even when he is such a bad liar. Sakusa had caught him order take-out foods when he told him Osamu was home and prepared dinner. But of course, though he knows he is lying, he is in no place to say anything.

Or, that one day where he asked Atsumu about his back, the guy just replies him dryly before leaving Sakusa with thousands words to say.

“Let’s talk later if it is not urgent. I will go first” was what Atsumu said to him in that one conversation. It immediately brings back memory to where he said this to him. To when he was the one who ignored him.

\--

As the MSBY and Adlers game meeting the end, everyone parts their ways after taking group picture. The smiles on each faces are the arrogant one where it tells whoever looks at it later be like, _you guys must have won the game_. And yeah, they did.

Instead of going home or somewhere with their designed bus, everyone has someone who picks them up. For example, Osamu is there waiting for his clone to go together who Sakusa unintentionally meets at the front door.

“Atsumu is still buying something with Hinata. Though you did not ask” Sakusa mumbles the last words as he glances over at the guy.

Osamu, crossing his arms and back leaning against the wall, nods as he asks, “Ya ever realise that ya do not make him happy?”

If Atsumu is quite a funny guy, then Osamu is totally the opposing side. Osamu is very perilous when it comes to his brother. Everyone is aware of that except the brother itself.

Sakusa pauses for a while as he meets eyes with Osamu’s empty stare.

“I am aware and I promise to do whatever I can to make him smile at me again”

\--

 _If any of you did not come tonight, I will drag you from your room._ Though Meain had warned them before and is seriously serious about it, someone still does not come and the fact that someone is Sakusa Kiyoomi makes them got nothing to say.

Though the players already moving on about it, Atsumu seems not to. He is still waiting while staring at his phone. _Why is he not coming?_

Soon after, his phone rings and it shows Omi as the caller id. Atsumu unconsciously picks it up immediately.

“Hel-“

“Atsumu”

Sakusa’s voice is weak and raspy. It sounds like he is just waking up or maybe, just maybe- crying? Atsumu’s chest tighten when Sakusa suddenly blurts out _their_ secret wishes.

“Cannot we go back like before? I miss you. So much”

Atsumu hangs up. His eyes wandering around and those hands are starting to sweat.

“Who is it? Sakusa?” Thomas asks- who has been watching him ever since he picks up his phone.

“Yea. He is not coming- says he is not feeling well” Atsumu replies, telling the team.

They nod at him and mumbles something like _I knew it, he did not look well today_ and _that was why he was sweating a lot._

Atsumu also is recalling what he notices. From what he knows so far too, Sakusa is not someone who will get drunk alone at his home- he will at least call him or Komori over. Also, he knows it so well too that Sakusa tends to say everything he bottled up when he is sick. _Damn, is he really sick_ -

“Atsumu-san? You okay?”

Hinata’s question got the team’s attention that they look over at frowning Atsumu. _It is okay, we will be fine. I just need to turn a blind eye._ He has in mind that moment.

“Oh, sorry. Ya say something?”

“What’s wrong, Tsum Tsum? You have been putting that funny face ever since” Bokuto asks to which Inunaki replies sarcastically, “Probably worrying over someone”

“Wha- it’s not like that-“

“You think we did not know what happened between you two?”

“You guys okay? Practice actually been kind of boring ever since you guys stop talking to each other”

“I know, right? It is so quiet that I start hearing creepy sound at the gym”

“Atsumu?”

Their conversations buzz in his ears. He may be listening but also not listening at the same time. His mind only focus on one thing. He shakes his head and finishes his drink before excusing himself, “Sorry, guys but- mind if I go first?”

“Sure. Say hi to Sakusa for us”

Atsumu is really dumbfounded and that his teammates’ face are really disturbing but he got no time to waste. He needs to see _Omi_ first.

\--

“I am fine. You do not have to worry, I guess? Sorry for suddenly call you like that. I am not in my right mind” Sakusa tells.

Atsumu hums as he hands Sakusa warm green tea. He was supposed to go right after he checks on him at the door but looking at the guy’s weak eyes and almost-whispering voice, Atsumu lets himself in.

Sakusa wraps his palms around the cup, feeling the warm spreading on his body. He lets his guard down though his heart pounds like mad. He glances at Atsumu who has been looking at his cup for minutes.

“Thank you for not asking me anything and thank you- for worrying me” Sakusa starts. _Thank you for still being yourself- always checking on me._

“It is okay. Seeing you right now ease my mind for some reasons” Sakusa smiles at it.

 _I look out for you like it is some habit._ Atsumu tells himself.

“You need to rest. I will go first”

Sakusa nods his head as Atsumu leaves the table and walks to the door when suddenly hears a loud thud on the floor.

“OMI! Hey, ya okay?”

“Sorry, my head just- it is spinning”

“How can I leave ya when yer literally boiling right now? Come on, let me help”

Sakusa rests on his bed as he puts his forearms on his eyes- breathing hardly. Atsumu needs to get a towel but stops when he finds the room is in a mess with Sakusa’s bag in front of the door, his jersey still on the chair, the shoes surprisingly in his room. _Since when he is not feeling well?_

Atsumu feels something tugs his sleeves as he looks down. Sakusa’s eyes close for a while before he looks at him, “You do not have to do anything. Just stay with me here”

The silence between them makes Sakusa’s eyes glassy. Maybe he is feeling sensitive since he is not feeling well but them both know, that is how they feel that moment.

“For a while” Sakusa adds.

Sakusa is lying there and struggling to sleep so that Atsumu can leave early. But it is hard. He does not want to sleep. After all this time, he finally gets to spend time with Atsumu though he is in that condition- so how can he sleep?

Sakusa faces the ceiling and slowly searching for Atsumu’s palm which he puts on the bed as he sits on the floor, thinking what to do. Sakusa finally holds his palm as Atsumu flinches and tries to take it back only for Sakusa to tighten it.

“Tell me. How did you feel before we broke up? Remind me the things I had done to you”

Atsumu stares at the sick guy on the bed, from his messy curly hair, dark circles under his eyes and his pale skin.

“I am sorry for causing trouble and I know ya busy with college. I totally understand. I tried too, to not be clingy and annoying. I stop myself thousands time before I sent ya text. I did. But I cannot do that every damn time. I want to talk to ya. I want to ask ya what ya doing though I know ya busy or probably studying the time I text ya. I want to hear yer voice and to say I love ya every night. Heck, I want to listen to yer voice though ya just hum in response or just listening to me through the entire call”

Sakusa listens but his chest is feeling heavy and hurt.

“Ya probably did not notice but I text ya once in 2 weeks. I did not want ya to waste ya time on me. I tried really hard, ya know? But it hurts me sometime. I wait 2 weeks only for ya to say yer busy or not reading my text or even bad, ya hanging up on me after I say I really miss ya- saying ya have something to do and will call me back” Atsumu chuckles but his nose is already running.

“Ya know, everytime ya say that, I wait. I wait the entire night until the next day or the day after- but never. Ya never call me back, Omi. But I respect our boundaries. Ya have life too, I cannot just ask ya to do what I want, right? So I endure everything. Even when ya leave me early in the morning to go to class or practice when I stay over or even when I prepared breakfast for us, ya just leave without looking at me. Ya have no clue the wrenching pain I felt everytime ya did that”

Sakusa turns his body to face Atsumu who is already tearing up but still let his palm under Sakusa’s hold. The sight is very alien to Sakusa- to see Atsumu crying and in a weak state. For as long as he knows and dated him, Atsumu never shows this side. Even when they lost to a big game or when they fight. That is where he thought- _ah, I messed it up so bad_.

“Before we broke up, I have been having second thoughts before I tap on yer name. I feel like I should not be doing this, he will not care. He will not reply. And when I did not even text, ya never text me first. Ya never ask. It feels like the only one protecting the relationship was me. I was- trying so hard that at the end, it hurts me like hell”

Sakusa immediately leaves his bed and sits next to Atsumu as he wipes his flowing tears. He is hurting so bad and Sakusa is the reason why.

“Atsumu, hey, do not cry. I am sorry”

Atsumu releases Sakusa’s palms on his face as they look at each other, “I was in pain when I were with ya, Omi. But when we broke up, I do not feel any better”

Sakusa pulls him into a hug and Atsumu finally burst into tears as he hugs back. Sakusa’s eyes shut while petting Atsumu’s back.

“I- was selfish. I was too worried over my last semester and that I have to do well. I did not know you- I hurt you without even realise. I am sorry, Atsumu“

Atsumu’s hug tighten as he shook his head, “It’s okay. I should not say that much but I was too carried away by my emotions”

They pull away and Sakusa wipes the remains tears at the corner of Atsumu’s eye.

“Actually, I thought you did not need me anymore. You stop texting and calls and only do so after it seems like years. I thought- you found someone when I am not with you. But yes, it is my fault if you really start seeing someone-”

“Are ya giving excuses right now? How can ya be so dense?”

Atsumu maybe does not know but Sakusa has slaps himself thousands time in his mind for having that thoughts and jumping into conclusion.

“I know but it is just- I am not in my right mind those days so I had funny thoughts and am afraid you might suddenly tell me to end things between us. And I lose it. At times, I realize you could have someone better and I try to act cool and that does not bother me until the night- I wait for you every night. Text or call. Maybe we can talk but nothing. I too, cannot bring myself to start asking first. I am afraid- I really do not want to lose you, Atsumu”

Atsumu feels relief- incredibly feels relief. _I was scared for nothing. But everything has end._

Suddenly, there is another voice comments, “What a dumb. I told you, you really need to talk to each other. See, we were right. You guys are just misunderstanding”

Standing there for only god knows how long are smiling Komori and phone-in-hand Suna. Atsumu frowns at them as Sakusa clears his throat before sitting on the bed again. Komori puts his hand on his hip, head tilts and a little bit smirking as he tells, “Your Omi called and asked if we can come over. He has fever so he needs someone to rant about something. Sick Sakusa is talkative Sakusa. You know it, right, Atsumu?”

Atsumu nods his head while Sakusa bundles himself with his thick blanket- pretending he is not the one they were talking about.

“Glad we came late though. They finally _ranting_ to each other” Suna states before telling stories to Atsumu. About the day he got _neglected_ as he came over was actually a bad day for Sakusa. His groupmates did not do their parts well and it was due that day and that he asked them for help.

“Dude was extremely in mess when you texted him saying you will come over that he tried to finish it up faster so he could _play_ with you. But the damage was so brutal and we could not finish it early which made you feel lonely, I guess. And he did not want to ask you for help since that was not the reason why you came. So, he made us suffer instead”

Atsumu’s heart beats faster and god, it was his fault. He should just wait and be more understanding about it.

“You know what he said- _he is more important than this stupid work_. He will not tell you this but wow, Atsumu, you are more important to him than you realize” Komori teases.

Sakusa glares at both of them as he leaves the bed and makes his way to the door, “It is late. I will walk you out. Thanks for checking on me-“

Instead of Atsumu, Komori and Suna packs their stuffs and already on the front door before anyone can say anything. Suna who has been putting a flat face and showing no reaction is now smiling, “Glad you say that. Alright, we will go first. I still need to visit my dear Osamu. Bye”

“Bye, Kiyoomi. Goodnight for both of you” Komori adds and closes the door behind them.

Sakusa and Atsumu stares at the door, dumbfounded. _I am going to crush EJP on the next match_ \- both of them thought. Sakusa grabs his sweater by the nearest couch and telling that he can walk him home and that he is feeling better now only for Atsumu attacks him with a surprise question.

“Did ya still hoping for second chances, Omi?”

Sakusa’s eyes widen and is searching for words while asking himself if he is hearing that right. _Atsumu really ask me that, right?_

“Can I believe ya this time?” Atsumu asks again.

He immediately pulls Atsumu into a tight hug and trying hard to not shed tears as he mumbles between the hug, “Yes, yes. I will do better!”

Atsumu at the other hand, chin rests on Sakusa’s shoulder, trying so hard not to hug him back, jokingly states, “How dare ya hug me when I still do not give ya my answer? Ya really are something, Omi”

The body heat from Sakusa feels so warm against Atsumu’s body and that he finds comfort by it.

“I do not have to wait. I know you still love me. I am confident”

Atsumu pulls away. Sakusa is smiling angelically and beautifully- and warmly to him. His tears almost drop at the sight since it’s really been ages to see that smile. Atsumu pushes him lightly, “Look at ya talking big-“

“You take care of drunk me, remember?” Sakusa asks, smirk.- hands on Atsumu’s forearms.

“Well, that is what friends do. If Bokkun or Shoyo or-“

Sakusa chuckles before pulling him into a hug again followed by a relief sigh as he pets Atsumu’s hair. “Yea, but friends do not kiss on other’s forehead and say goodnight in such a sweet voice when they were asleep, do they?”, Sakusa is clearly smiling- giving his teasing tone.

“Ya not sleeping?! Ya liar. I feel scammed”

Sakusa laughs and Atsumu’s heart explodes. They look at each other’s faces and realise, this is what they want. _How did I live these few months without this?_

“It is a crime to do that on a sleeping person, you know?”

“Oh, yeah? Yer going to sue me now?”

Sakusa smirks, his finger lifts up Atsumu’s chin as he whispers, “There is no benefit for me if I do that. What if we settle it by doing it again? I am awake and-“

“Yer sick, Omi”

“Your point is?”

\--

Instead of cuddling each other, Atsumu takes his time to hug their cat he misses so much as they watch movie. Sakusa stares at him at the other side of the couch, Atsumu is sparkling but he is not sure if it is because the light from the tv or just his eyes playing tricks on him.

“Ya smiling. That worries me, Omi” Atsumu says and releases his hold on the cat as it runs to who knows where.

Atsumu leans his side as he faces Sakusa, waiting for an answer.

“Why? Do not you see I am over the moon because you are with me?”

Sakusa moves closer until he is in Atsumu’s embrace who is lying on his back. Atsumu squeezes his cheeks while Sakusa mumbling between it, “Thank you for giving me chance, Atsumu. I will love you endlessly”

It is supposed to be funny but Atsumu is tearing at his words. It sounds so sincere and he feels loved to another level. Sakusa wipes the tears and places a kiss on his forehead before caressing his cheeks, “I have missed you more than usual lately. I really _like_ you a lot”

Atsumu smiles at Sakusa’s chosen words. _Like. He likes me_. Atsumu then pinches his cheeks, “Starting tonight, if yer angry or sad or happy or anything, call me, okay?”

Sakusa furrows his brows asking, “Why?” to which Atsumu immediately replies, “Just do as I say”

 _If our mistakes were lack of communications, then we will make up to it. I will never lose you again._ Atsumu thought.

It is already past midnight and that Atsumu needs to go home, Sakusa watches him in silent when he grabs his bag and phone. Atsumu laughing to himself at the sight of Sakusa pouting at his back.

“Promise me you will come back? I can call right? When you get home?” Sakusa asks.

His voice is muffled. _He really is pouting_. Atsumu nods at him as he tucks his feet in his shoes before standing up. Sakusa watches Atsumu’s back as he says nothing about what he really wants until Atsumu unlocks the door.

Without warning and barefeet, Sakusa hugs him from behind and buries his face on Atsumu’s neck. Hiding his face so that nobody even himself sees his burning face.

“Cannot you stay?”

Atsumu has fallen thousands times already that night for that guy. He holds Sakusa’s forearms that wraps him as he turns his back, putting down his stuffs.

“Stay the night, Atsumu” Sakusa repeats.

Poor guy, he is blushing like a fresh tomato already.

“What took ya so long to ask? Yer terrible, Omi”

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is how i broke things up with my irl omi except i am the one who got the bad ending and this story didnt. guess some things are not meant to be, yea?
> 
> gotta questions or you want to say sth for ths story, can comment or dm me at twt @sakusats (pst i dont interact well here, so yeah)


End file.
